This invention relates to clutches of the so called hydraulic type, namely wherein the clutch plates are exposed to a lubricating fluid.
In clutches of the foregoing type it is desirable to minimize turbulence at such times as the clutch is in the disengaged condition. Under such conditions the input shaft is rotating while the output shaft is stationary. The continued rotation of the driving discs and other parts within the clutch housing tend to create turbulence, resulting in a build-up of heat and power losses. Naturally, such losses should be kept to a minimum for efficient operation of the equipment of which the clutch is a part.